Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (2a^{5}+7a^{2}) + (5a^{6}-5a^{5} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $2a^{5}+7a^{2} + 5a^{6}-5a^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{2 a^5} + {7 a^2} + {5 a^6} - \color{#DF0030}{5 a^5} $ Combine like terms. $ { 5 a^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ a^5} + { 7 a^2} $ Add the coefficients. $5a^{6}-3a^{5}+7a^{2}$